


What the fuck is a "Christmas"?

by MrsDioBrando



Category: Bleach
Genre: Also if you think there won't be any smut in this you are lying to yourself, F/F, F/M, Fragment pets and kisses, Multiple chapters with all of them woo, My brats have no idea what Christmas is, My husbands are in here of course I'll write smut, The idea of one-sided Lilynette/Reader is cute shut up, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDioBrando/pseuds/MrsDioBrando
Summary: Spending Christmas with a bunch of people who don't even know what that is? Sounds perfect.How could it possibly go wrong?





	1. Explanation?

**Author's Note:**

> Grimmjow gets the torture first!  
> And the fragment pets, but y'know.

"What?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, tilting his head a little. "The hell is a... Christmas?"

"Christmas is a holiday, Grimmjow. It's in the winter --" You stopped yourself, realizing he probably wouldn't understand. You found it was kind of difficult for them to be in the World of the Living at first, but they seem to be slowly adjusting to it, aside from the weather.

"... Well? Are you gonna finish what you were saying?" he questioned. You sighed a little, rubbing your temples.

"Christmas is a holiday that happens in the winter. It's for giving gifts to people." you said. "It's also for spending time with people, but you guys aren't really keen on that." you added, looking away.

"I think a good majority of us would rather spend time with you than any of the other Espada." he muttered, stretching out on the couch he was laying on. You blushed a bit at that. Was.. He being serious? There's no way. "C'mere." he sat up and grabbed your wrist, pulling you onto his lap. He pulled your hand up to his hollow fragment and let go, shutting his eyes. ".. I need to relax." The hell did this have to do with relaxing? You just kind of sat there awkwardly for a minute before he opened his eyes and glared. "Well? You gonna do it or not?" he asked.

"What.. The hell do you mean?" you ask, raising an eyebrow. He huffed and grabbed your wrist again, rather tightly, actually, and started moving your hand up and down his hollow fragment.

"L-Like this..." he shuddered, closing his eyes. " _Fuck.._ That feels nice." he groaned as he slowly let go of your wrist. You blushed and looked away.

"You're not getting off on this, are you?" you ask. You saw him shake his head a little. "You kind of reacted like it.." you muttered. You hadn't noticed you'd stop moving your hand until he opened his eyes.

"It's.. Kind of like scratchin' a dog behind the ears." _Oh._ You smirked at that and started moving your fingers along it slowly and he groaned, tilting his head to the side so you could reach it better. You felt kind of powerful now, knowing you could make him feel like this. You briefly wondered if it was like this for all of them, scratching your nails down the fragment which caused him to tense slightly. You shouldn't be getting the idea that you are, but fuck it.

You moved your hand away and replaced your fingers with your lips, placing soft kisses along the fragment. You were **not** expecting the reaction you got, but at least he didn't grab your throat.

"The hell are you -- Fuck.." he moaned as you placed another kiss on the sensitive area. You felt him start to harden under you and you giggled. "Yeah. Laugh while you can." he scoffed. "But I bet you won't be laughing later when I fuck you into the mattress." he smirked as you stopped, too shocked to do it again. You quickly stood and looked away, your face red. He chuckled a little as you tried to hide your blush from him, though that didn't exactly work.

"So! Decorations!" you said, really wanting to change the subject. "How 'bout it?" he stood and stretched.

"Yeah.. I guess. The hell do you keep 'em around here?" he said, looking around the room. You stared at him for a moment. "What?" he asked.

"I.. Didn't expect you to actually help, if we're being honest." you said. "I expected you to sit and watch." you scratched the back of your head, looking down.

"Nope. Now where the hell are they?" he said, rummaging through a closet, flinging a few sets of colourful lights and pulling out a box labelled "Ornaments". You sighed. This was gonna take a while...


	2. Present (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A present for your beautiful Espada boyfriend~

Ok. Ulquiorra was definitely not expecting what he saw on his bed when he came into his room. He didn't know how this whole "present" thing worked, but he was pretty sure it wasn't like what you did for him.

You were laying on his bed with a pair of lacy red underwear, a pair of black stockings with red garter and that was it. Other than the ribbon tying your hands together. Around your neck was another ribbon with a tag that read; "To: Ulquiorra". He wasn't exactly sure why you were laying on his bed like this, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to do anything with you.

"Hi, Ulquiorra~" you giggled as he walked over to the bed, his face not changing at all. You were hoping for at least a little blush, but you could deal with it. He pulled the ribbon off of your wrists, still looking you over. "Are.. You ok?" you ask, looking down. That stare of his made you feel a little.. Uncomfortable. You were very slowly getting used to it, but still.

"I suppose." he said simply. He pushed you onto your back and kissed your neck as you slowly brought one hand up to run your fingers through his hair, the other hand running along his hollow fragment a few times. He shuddered slightly and you smiled a little. "I shouldn't have told you about that.." he muttered as he bit down lightly on your neck, kissing further down and leaving a few hickeys. He quickly moved up after and kissed you on the lips. You wrapped you arms around his neck and held him closer, grinding your hips against his.

He sat up on his knees and you were forced to move your arms as he did so, though your arms quickly went down to remove the only clothes you were wearing. He removed his clothes and climbed on top of you, positioning himself at your entrance and slipping in, kissing your neck. You moaned as you wrapped your legs around his waist and held him close.

"M-Mm.. Ulquiorra..~" you gasped as he pounded into you rather quickly. You never quite took him as the rough sort of guy... Though you definitely didn't mind. "F-Fu.. Aah!" you threw your head back. He slowed down after a bit then pulled out as he sat up on his knees, making you whine a little before he pulled you onto his lap and entered you again, grunting and pressing his lips to your collarbone and leaving hickeys along it. You lolled your head back, letting out a wanton moan as you bounced up and down on his lap. "Ul-Ulquiorra...!" You moved one hand up to his hollow fragment and rubbed it, stroking the horn. He shuddered at that, groaning loudly and looking up into your eyes. God, the look in his eyes was.. Oh, absolutely amazing.

He moved down to your breast and took it into his mouth, moaning into your skin. He held you close, hitting your g-spot over and over as you moaned louder. He moved his mouth to your collarbone again. "I'm gonna cum.." he growled quietly, placing a kiss on your skin. Your moan as you came sounded more like a scream, which you were hoping no one else heard. He followed soon after, moaning as he closed his eyes tightly. You slowly got off of him, whimpering at the loss of contact before flopping onto your back on the bed. He laid down next to you, kissing your neck. You giggled breathlessly, closing your eyes. "I love you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOOOO BOY. THAT TOOK FOREVER AND I AM SO SORRY.
> 
> But it's smut for the bat. So I'm sure someone will be happy.


End file.
